Ghostly Misunderstandings
by PhantomBrat
Summary: The first Danny Phantom/Ghost Whisperer crossover EVER...Please tell me what you think. Up for ADOPTION! Whoever requests this will have the honors of completing the first of this category. I lost interest in continuing this and can't figure out what else to do. PM me for arrangements.
1. Chapter 1

"Kids pack your bags," Mom announced, "we're going on vacation." Danny fidgeted inwardly. "Where were you planning on taking us this time," I asked since the last few 'vacations' ended badly. "We're going to Grandview, New York to visit an old classmate of mine," she said. "I haven't seen her since I went to college. But we kept in touch. She wants to meet you kids. Now go pack your bags." Danny wasn't pleased with this, "Mom, is your friend the type of person to, I-I-I don't know, hold a grudge for a really long time?" I knew where he was going with this. Mom wasn't, "no, she isn't. In fact, she likes to help others." Danny looked a little relieved, "One more question, Mom. Can Sam and Tuck come along? There's nothing to do here and they might like a change of pace." Mom gave her approval and called Sam and Tuck's parents while we headed to get packed.

"I hope Mom's right about her friend. I really don't need another archenemy like Vlad after me," Danny whispered to me as we headed upstairs. "I totally agree with you. You already have enough to handle with the other ghosts, him, school, chores, and other things. You can't handle much more or you'll burn yourself out," I told him. At the top of the stairs, we separated and went to our rooms to pack. Danny came to my room about fifteen minutes later, "I think I'm gonna go get some air. Could you let Mom and Dad know I'll try to be home for dinner," Danny asked. "Anything for my little brother. Just be careful and call if anything comes up. Mom told me that Sam and Tuck are cleared to come, so if you want to, maybe you can bring them back with you," I told him. He smiled faintly and left my room to use the front door, trying to help me avoid explaining to our parents why they never saw him leave. I decided to get my room ready for Sam since she prefers it to the guestroom. I guess it's because, subconsciously, she likes Danny more than she'll admit.

Danny

I just had to get out and fly. Flying gets my mind off things, unless I'm fighting ghosts, then it's to keep from getting hit. I was really stressing about leaving. Not just because Amity would be down to one reliable ghost hunter, Valerie; but because past experiences in meeting my parents' friends have turned into total disasters. Now we were going to Grandview to visit yet another of Mom's old friends.

I flew to Sam's first, since she was closer. Once I landed, I changed back in the bushes and knocked on the door. Mr. Manson answered. I decided to try and be polite, "Hi, Mr. Manson. How are you?" He just stared at me. "Um, is Sam home?" With this he allowed me inside. "Don't you try anything funny, young man. I also want my daughter to remain in the condition she leaves here in or else," he warned me. "Dad, stop scaring Danny," Sam said as she came into the living room, "If anything happens to me, it'll be because I'm being careless. Ready, Danny?" We grabbed her bags and headed to Tucker's. Mrs. Foley let us in and gave us cookies while we waited for Tuck to finish packing. After about fifteen minutes, he came down the stairs with an overloaded duffle bag, rolling suitcase, and his backpack. "Geeze, Tuck. What did you pack, your entire PDA collection," I asked. Tucker plopped down on the bottom step, "Mostly. Think I overdid it a little?"

"A little? Try a lot," Mrs. Foley said, crossing her arms. "You're only going to be gone about a month. You really only need two PDA's at the most. You can leave the others here." Tucker looked ready to argue, but decided against it since this trip meant that he didn't have to go to summer camp. That was the worst thing for him being that most electronics were banned from camp. "Since this might take a while, Danny, why don't you call your parents and tell them that you'll eat here before leaving," Mrs. Foley suggested. Noting the horrified look on Sam's face, she added, "I made extra vegetables for you, Sam." I called home and told them that we were invited to eat here. Mom didn't mind since I called to let her know.

After dinner we helped Tucker repack his bags, and then headed back to my house. "Danny, would you kids mind putting your things into the GAV? We're going to leave first thing in the morning," Mom said as we walked through the front door. I nodded and got the keys before heading back out to load the 'RV'. After rearranging the stuff that Dad 'loaded', I managed to get the rest of our things in easily. "Well, that should do it," I said. "Who's up for playing video games until Dad knows out the electricity or blows something else up," I asked my friends. I never got an answer since they were already inside. Sam called out, "Danny, better hurry up before Tucker gets the good controller." That was so not gonna happen, seeing as how I hid it in the floorboards before I left the house. I grinned and took my time getting to my room. "Dude, where's the good controller," Tucker asked once I got there. I grinned and got down on my knees. I phased my hand through the floorboard and pulled out: my loaded squirt gun, a bag of pretzels, some sodas, my newest video game, my journal, "Oops.", put it back and continued rummaging. "How much stuff are you hiding in there, Danny," Sam asked. "Not much. Ah ha, found it," I said after pulling out a sealed bag of cotton candy, some chips, and the controller.

As I was putting my stash back, Tucker spoke up, "Why don't you leave some of that out so we have something to snack on while we're playing games." I shrugged, "Ok. I guess so, since I really don't want to go through the trouble of putting it all back." I left the snacks out, and was going to put the water-gun back when Sam grabbed it. "I can't believe that you keep a full squirt gun within reach. What were you planning to do with it," she asked. Just then Jazz walked in, I grabbed the water-gun and aimed it at Jazz, "Didn't you forget to knock?" I got her shirt before she backed out, "Danny, Mom told you not to use that in the house." "And I would appreciate you knocking before coming into my room," I shot back, "so we're even." Realization hit Sam, "oh, so that's the reason?" I nodded.

Mom told us that we needed to get to bed since we would be in the RV for eight hours (not counting breaks.). Sad thing was that I only got like four hours of sleep before the Box Ghost showed up. After I caught him, Youngblood decided that it was playtime. I just blasted the pest and caught him before he could complain about it. There were a couple of others, and by the time I _finally _got back to bed, Mom came in and said that it was time to get up. I groaned and rolled over only to fall off the bed and onto Tucker. "Sorry, man. I can't believe that you slept better than I did," I mumbled, dead-tired.

After breakfast, we cleaned up the dishes and double checked everything. Once that was done, we crowded into the RV and hit the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny

We had just pulled into what Mom thought was the right address. I could care less since I was so close to beating Kaiba on my newest YuGiOh game. _Ok, maybe it wasn't that new, but I just bought it at the used game shop. _I was so caught up in the game that I didn't notice the door next to me open. All I knew was that I was pushed out and my game was in Tuck's possession. I glared at him as I got up. As I was brushing myself off, Mom was telling Tucker that he could have told me to see if this was the right address instead of pushing me out. I shrugged at went to the front door.

Melinda

"Jim, did you remember that we're having company for about a month," I asked my husband. He looked at me, "Of course, Mel. I even remembered to grab extra fudge for one of them. Who is it that you knew in grade school through high school, again?" I smiled, "her name was Maddie Collins. She always had this fascination with the supernatural and wanted to hunt ghosts when she grew up. She thought that it was odd that I could see and speak to ghosts, but we ended up being best friends."

"Wow, you help restless spirits cross-over and your best friend wants to 'hunt' them," Jim said trying to grasp the image. While he was trying to figure that t, a weird vehicle pulled up. "I wonder if that was Maddie and her family. I watched as a teenaged boy with unruly black hair fell out. Before I could get out to see if he was ok; he glared at one of the people in the vehicle, got up, brushed himself off, shrugged, and went to our front door. I got there just as he knocked on it. "Um, are you Melinda," he asked me. "Yes, and you are?" The boy replied, "Danny Fenton. Um, Maddie's son. Just a second." He took off towards the strange RV, "Mom, it's the right house! Sam, can you pry Tuck off my game since he was the one who pushed me out of the RV? I was in the middle of beating Kaiba's butt on that YuGiOh game, and I want it back. Besides, he has his PDA's to fix since he dropped them at that last stop."

After everyone was out of the vehicle, Maddie introduced us, "Melinda, this is my husband Jack. And the boy in the white shirt is our son, Danny. Jazz, our daughter, is the one with red hair. Sam and Tucker are Danny's friends. He asked if they could come along if you don't mind." I smiled looking at the small group of teens, "no, it's alright. It looks like your son and his friends are really close." Danny had just tackled the other boy to get his video game back, but instead of getting mad, the boys laughed about it. The girl with black hair grabbed the dropped game and took off with it. "Sam, come on. I just want to play my game in peace," Danny protested. She tossed it to Danny, "Tucker killed the batteries anyways."

_Poor Danny_, I thought before noticing that he shrugged it off. "It's alright, I killed the batteries in his PDA's before they got dropped," Danny said. "You didn't, did you," Tucker asked in disbelief. Danny smirked and shook his head, "No, but saying I did was worth seeing the look on your face, Tuck." Typical teen friends, always messing with each other.

"Would you lie something to eat," I offered. The girl, Sam, asked if we had anything that wasn't meat-related. "Yes, why," I asked. "Because I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian," she stated. _I've heard of people that chose that diet, but never met one until now._ "I'll be sure to accommodate your dietary choice, Samantha." The girl rolled her eyes, "I prefer to be called Sam." "I'll do my best to remember that," I promised.

Danny

So far Mom's friend wasn't showing any signs of being evil, twisted, or anything remotely like Vlad. After we finished eating lunch, I asked Mom if it was ok for Me, Tucker, and Sam to go for a walk and explore the town. Jim, Melinda's husband, gave Sam a map with the house street circled, in case we managed to get lost. I noticed that there were some woods nearby, that according to Sam's map, held a secret park. We decided to go there.

I went ghost to stretch out a bit, and flew the others to the park. When we got there, Sam and Tucker took the only two swings that weren't broken, or threatening to break. _That's ok. I can fly, so it's fair._ Sam decided to test my reflexes just when she got really high on the swing. She jumped out of it just as she hit the peak. I caught her and had just set her on the ground, when Tucker repeated Sam's stunt. I rolled my eyes and flew to catch him before he hit the ground. "Can you guys please not do that? It freaks me out, and I'm the one with powers," I complain. "I'm gonna fly a bit and see if there's anything interesting around here. I'll be right back."

I found a small creek and decided to see what was in it. I saw nothing that interested me, so I left to get back to Sam and Tucker. I might come back here with them later, just to enjoy the sound of the water.

Melinda

I decided to see why Danny and his friends chose to enter the woods, so I followed them. I lost sight of them after a few minutes. I figured that they were headed to the hidden park and went in that direction. I had just gotten to the creek, when I noticed a ghost land nearby. He had on a black and white jumpsuit. His hair was white and unruly, his eyes were a neon green color. The ghost looked to be around 14 or 15. I couldn't tell if he had lost something or not. Before I could ask, he flew off in the direction of the park.

I headed in that direction, hoping to see if he'd stay there long enough that I could find out why that creek was so important to him. I finally reached the park, but saw only Danny and his friends. Danny was sitting in a tire swing talking to the other two. Sam noticed me, "Hi, Melinda. Have we been gone too long?" I shook my head, "I was wondering if you three would like to come with me to my antique store. I think there's an arcade nearby. Ned could show you around there.

"Sweet," Tucker said. Danny and Sam looked at each other and then at Tucker, who had already took off down the trail. "I only saw him run like that after his mom ungrounded him from all technology for a week," Danny stated, apparently trying not to laugh. I was confused until Sam explained it plainly, "he's a major techno-geek. He can't stand being without anything computer-related."

We headed back to my house. On the way back I decided to ask Danny about something his parents brought up while they were exploring the woods. "Your parents mentioned trying to capture a particular ghost in your hometown. I was wondering what you thought of it." Danny stopped for a second, "I keep trying to tell Mom and Dad that not all ghosts are evil. Some either want to help or be left alone. I believe that the ghost they are needlessly hunting is a hero." Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement. Shortly after this we were on our way to my antique store.

Ned

Mom had been watching the store for Melinda and brought me along to help. I was really bored, and had nothing left to do since I did everything Mom could think of. I had just gotten permission to go to the arcade across the street and was heading out when Melinda pulled up. I was stunned to see two boys bolt out of the SUV and shocked to see a girl get out of the front seat. I guess that these were her guests from Amity Park. I called out to Mom that Melinda was here and went out the door to meet the teens. "Hi, I'm Ned." The boy with the beret looked at me, "I'm Tucker, these are my friends Danny and Sam." Apparently the other boy had tripped on the curb and the girl was helping him up, "You need to pay attention to the curbs, Danny. You almost took me down that time." Danny blushed, "sorry, Sam. I'm just excited to be away from Mom and Dad for a few hours, and relieved that Jazz didn't want to come."

"So, do you guys wanna hang at the arcade or here sorting through some old Goth junk," I asked rhetorically. It ended up that Danny found some old space stuff and models and Sam chose to look through the Goth junk. So Tucker and I headed to the arcade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny: So what took so long on the update?**

**Don't go blaming Yugi and the others. Blame the bloodthirsty band of meepits armed with a massive supply of the dreadfully accursed _'Writer's Block'_, well that, and school.**

**Danny: *Notices the group* What are they doing here?**

**Yami Hunt. They're helping search through everything I've ever posted for my dark half.**

**Sam: Well as long as they don't interfere, I guess it's alright if they search here.**

* * *

Melinda

After we got back to the house, the kids went to the guestroom where they were sleeping while they were visiting. After everyone went to bed, I decided to talk to Jim.

"I saw a ghost today at the creek in the woods."

"Were you able to talk to it? Or was it like some of the ones you've helped, violent?"

"No. It was like he was looking for something. The weird thing was that he flew off."

"That's a first. You've only had them vanish before you could get anything from them the first few times."

"He didn't even notice that I was there."

"Well, what did he look like? Maybe I can find out some information about the ghost."

"He looked about 14, or 15, with white hair..."

"Blonde-white or white-white?"

"White. He was wearing a suit just like Maddie and Jack, only black and white, so he probably died in a lab accident. He looked calm; like he either didn't know he was dead or accepted his fate."

"I'll check at the library in the morning, since it's my day off. Maybe I'll be able to dig something up."

"Thank you, Jim. Just try not to let Maddie or her husband know. They might try to hunt down the poor thing before I can help him."

"I can't believe that they hunt ghosts and that their kids want them to leave certain ghosts alone."

"I know. Danny told me that his parents are obsessed with one ghost in particular but that he believes that it is a hero that should be left alone."

"That's a new concept."

"I know. 'Night Jim."

"'night, Mel."

* * *

The Next Day…

Sam

Danny wanted to explore the town so that we would now where everything was later. Of course Tucker just _had_ to jinx us, "it's a good thing that your dad didn't tell Vlad that we were coming here."

Speak of the devil incarnate and he's bound to show up. "Daniel, Samantha, and Tucker, what a surprise to see you three here," Vlad said, apparently up to something.

"First off, Fruitloop, don't call Sam 'Samantha' unless you have a death wish. And if you're after me and Mom, forget it, she's married and happy," Danny stated. I was glaring at Vlad for calling me Samantha and Danny 'Daniel'. Danny really hates being called Daniel or Dan just as much as I hate being called Samantha.

Vlad glared at the three of us, "well, I'll just be off. I'll see you three later.

"He's up to something. I know it," Danny stated irritated that Vlad was here.

"Danny, just relax. You're supposed to be enjoying this vacation as much as possible," I told him.

He sighed, "I guess you're right, Sam. But I can't help but wonder why _he's _here. I'm gonna go fly for a bit. Meet at the store?"

I answered, "If I can manage to pry Tuck off the games at the arcade or he runs out of quarters. Whichever happens first."

With that, he headed for the alley and seconds later flew out as Danny Phantom. "See you soon, guys." I nodded and chased after Tucker, who was dashing to the arcade over on the next block.

I hate crowds and this place was packed. I really wished that Danny would have taken me with him, but Tuck would have called us lovebirds. As much as I hate to admit this, I kinda like Danny. I don't know if Danny's the same way about me, so until he says something, I'm just going to stay best friends.

* * *

Danny

Flying was the best way to clear my mind and stretch. I decided to check out the area and mapped out a few places for us to check out later. I stopped to rest near the cemetery. Big mistake, because Melinda spotted me sitting under a tree. "Who are you," she asked.

I decided to stall, "Um, what do you mean?"

She sighed, "Do you know your name and what you're looking for?"

I stared at her, "I know my name, and I'm not lost and haven't lost anything. I've gotta go."

With that I went invisible and waited for her to leave. After she was gone I met the others at the 'mini-park' in front of the store. I decided not to tell them that Melinda 'met' me in ghost form. What got me though was the fact that she didn't automatically assume that I was an evil ghost or scream and run. I needed to avoid her just to be safe. I just hope that she isn't crazy, evil, or smart enough to figure out my secret.

* * *

Melinda

The boy was a bit nervous about something and left almost immediately. He 'felt' different from the other spirits that I helped to find the light. It was almost as if he weren't dead, at least as far as he was concerned. I had a feeling that I would be seeing him again soon. Just as I headed back to my shop, I saw Danny sitting on the bench in the front. "Where's your friends," I asked.

"Tucker and Sam went to the arcade, and I decided to look around a bit," he answered. "Sam kinda has to keep an eye on Tuck around the games or he blows through his allowance and borrows from us."


	4. Chapter 4

Up for adoption...Lost interest in continuing and am willing to give it to someone willing to complete Ghostly Misunderstandings.


End file.
